We Are Family
by Mistress Titania
Summary: Ryan Wolfe is asked by his aunt for a huge favor. His cousin was almost killed on the job because it got out that he was gay, thus he and the boyfriend are being sent to Ryan to heal. WarningMulti Fandom Xover, slash, hetro, and femslash


We Are Family

Written by: Mistress Titania

Notice: I don't know own any of the CSI's, Buffy, Angel, Without A Trace, or NCIS. I am just playing with them all or a little while. I promise I'll put them back when I'm done; some will be even happier for it.

Crossover: CSI:Miami, BtVS/Angel, CSI, Navy:NCIS, CSI: New York, Without A Trace

Spoilers: for all seasons of Buffy & Angel(except no Cordelia because Doyle never died and Xander still has his eye and no taking over of the evil law firm); Not past the first episode of season 3 for CSI:Miami(Speed isn't dead but Ryan does work with them); CSI and CSI:New York all episodes that have aired to date in the US(except Aiden was never fired or the act the happened after); Without A Trace nothing past Season One(main reference will be to episode 9- In Extremis); Navy: NCIS will be anything after Hiatus(which doesn't happen in my world).

Warnings: some character bashing (Sara Sidle, Megan Donner, Lindsay Monroe, Conrad Ecklie, Rick Stetler, Jenny Shepard, Buffy Summers, Kate Lockley, Kennedy and tiny bit of Anya), threesomes, slash, femslash, flashbacks of violence, sexual assault and child abuse, some hetero, and there are a lot of characters and pairings but some will only be mentioned on in conversations or on the fringe of the story.

Rating: FRAO (Fan Rated Adults Only)

Eventual Pairings: Greg Sanders/Xander Harris leading to Greg/Xander/Spike, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce/Faith/Andrew Wells, Ryan Wolfe/Horatio Caine/Timothy Speedle, Tony Dinozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Martin Fitzgerald/Jack Malone/Danny Taylor, Mac Taylor/Danny Messer/Don Flack, Nick Stokes/Warrick Brown, Abby Scuito/Timothy McGee, Angel/Allen Doyle,

Unpaired Characters(open to suggestions): Stella Bonasera, Sheldon Hawkes, Aiden Burn, Eric Delko, Gil Grissom, Calleigh Duquesne, Alexx Woods, Dawn Summers(age 20), Ziva David, Willow Rosenberg, Rupert Giles, Ethan Rayne, Charles Gunn, Winifred "Fred" Burkle, Samatha Spade, Catherine Willows,

Important Note: So Ryan Wolfe just broke up with Megan Donner who he didn't start dating until after she had left the lab that second and final time, but that doesn't mean he'll only be paired with females. I needed some conflict so I won't have the entire world be bisexual but I really leaning towards that way for my next story. Between the great stories by Xanthe "Coming Home" and "General and Dr.Sheppard" and what I've learned about the series Torchwood, I love the idea of a bisexual world, where the strange ones are the ones who only prefer one gender.

Summary: Ryan Wolfe is asked by his aunt for a huge favor. His cousin was almost killed on the job because it got out that he was gay, thus he and the boyfriend are being sent to Ryan to heal. What happened to the family's baby-Greg Sanders, is quickly passed along the family gossip route and before Ryan can even take a breath the rest of "The Lunatics" were at his door; all brought reinforcements, even if they didn't want too.

Not Beta'd Yet (I do have a beta but I was to eager to see what people thought, so if you prefer beta'd check my livejournal sometime soon) Actually I'd love it if anyone would be interested in being a second or even third beta for my stories. The beta I have at the moment has a full time job that requires a lot of after hours work. Since I now have started writing a few more stories I'm sure she could use some help editing my work. Just let me know if anyone is interested.

One last note: I just wanted to thank all those who are still reading my fics and have sent me reviews/emails asking for updates even over a year later. I really appreciate you all hanging in there. I haven't abandoned any of my other works, just have to go where my muse says too. If you haven't bookmarked my livejournal please do because that's where I'll be posting sneaks of chapters before they are finished and letting everyone know how progress goes, and giving fic recommendations.

* * *

Chapter 1

Ryan closed his front door and leaned against it for support. Slowly he sank down to the floor pulling his knees to his chest. Days like this made him wonder if he should just turn in his badge. The pain of having to tell the grandparents that their daughter-in-law was murdered, that the two grandchildren were in ICU barely hanging on, and that the crime had been committed by their son. While working the crime scene it was obvious that the man had been abusing his family for months and the scars on the bodies confirmed it. Ryan's hand absently touched his side where a scar was barely visible. Ryan knew he should get in the shower but he didn't want to move. It was just then he heard a ringing phone and really hoped he wasn't being called back in already. Ryan didn't have the energy to stand so he crawled over to the phone.

"Hello, Ryan Wolfe speaking, how can I help you?"

"Ryan-Darling, it's your Aunt Patrica. I was hoping you could do me a big favor."

"I'd love to help my favorite aunt. What do you need help with?"

"It's a bit complicated. You see your cousin was recently hurt badly on the job because they somehow found out that my Greggy is bisexual and has a live in boyfriend. When Greg responded to a call and a fight broke out the rest of the cops took their sweet time in arriving to help him. He's going to be released from the hospital soon but he's going to need lots of physical therapy. I just don't think he would be able to get a restful and healthy time to heal if he stayed in Vegas. Now some of his coworkers from the lab have been really great about showing their support. However, there are a couple, this girl called Sara being the main one, who is even causing problems with him on sick leave. We don't have proof but it looks like Sara may have been the one to let it slip about Greg being bisexual. She didn't know he had a boyfriend and got it into her dumb brain that Greg was going to make a play for their boss, whom she has a crush on, and decided the best way was to teach him a lesson about how gay men are treated on the force. I can take some heart in the fact that she no longer has any chance with the boss because he came into Greg's hospital room just as she was ranting about what a sick looser Greg was. Their boss, Mr.Grissom, was furious and he pulled her out into the hall to yell at her, she left in tears. But in the meantime she's been working on putting pressure to get Greg fired, legally they can't fire him for just being gay but they can find some stupid reason too. Poor Greggy's boyfriend, named Xander, has just been beside himself with worry. Apparently Xander is from that town that got sucked in by that horrible earthquake that opened a giant sink hole. From what little he'll talk about it, Xander and his friends were the last group to make it to safety. Xander has been so good for Greg and had really helped him heal from that bitch-who-has-no-name-but-broke-Greg's-Heart. Now the favor I need is for you to let the boys come a stay with you for a while. Maybe you can even talk them into moving their permanently, I've always wanted to retire to Florida. So please say you'll take in Greg and Xander?"

"Of course Aunt Patrica, you know I'd do anything for Greg. I haven't been able to talk Greg in a long time due to the new job, I didn't realize he'd found a new boyfriend. I'll be happy to have them both here with me for however long they want. It does kinda get lonely in this big house with just me and my cat," answered Ryan while looking around for said cat.

"Good, I just knew you would. Their flight gets in at 6pm your time. They are renting a car because Xander wanted to be able to have car when you're at work. So they should be arriving soon. I'll go now and let you get ready. Give my love to the boys and stay safe." With that she hung up the phone before Ryan could even comprehend the fact that in less than thirty minutes his cousin and his cousin's boyfriend would be at his house.

Ryan got a renewed burst of energy at the thought of seeing his favorite cousin and meeting his cousin's boyfriend. Ryan and Greg had always been really close to each other growing up and worked to stay that way. It was to each other they told about the first girl they had a crush on and not much later the first boy they had a crush on. Ryan hopes that this Xander person was good enough for his cousin. Greg didn't always have the best choices in his love life, especially the last bitch that really did a number on his heart. That made Ryan even more excited and nervous to think that maybe Sander was finally the one his cousin had been searching.

Ryan quickly went into the kitchen and pulled from the freezer the homemade lasagna he'd put together on the last day off. Ryan knew that by the time Greg showed up he would be hungry. While the lasagna cooked Ryan went and prepared the downstairs guest room. Ryan had just put the last pillow case on when the doorbell rang. Ryan glanced at the clock and saw it was too early to his cousin. Picking up his gun Ryan made his way to the front door and looked out the peephole. Ryan pulled back in shock and slowly opened the door.

"What are you doing here now?!" shouted Ryan.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the parking lot of a Miami car rental company four men were loading up a van with suitcases. It's obvious why the fifth man was not helping load the vehicle. He was sitting in a wheelchair with a broken leg, a broken arm collar bone and broken wrist on the same side, two black eyes giving away the fact his nose had been broken, the careful breathing of the man hinted at broken ribs and there was very little of his body that was not covered in bruises. Pushing the wheelchair was an intensely sexy brunette female who wore skin tight black leather pants and halter top. She lifted the injured man into the vehicle as if he weighed nothing more than a feather and gently got him settled in the backseat. She then kissed his forehead before moving to the middle seat to allow the injured man's boyfriend to sit close to him. Quickly all the baggage was loaded and everyone climbed into the vehicle.

"Greg, are you okay back there? This vehicle checked out to have the highest grade of a smooth ride and I'll also try to avoid speed bumps, potholes, and slamming on my breaks," the driver spoke in a worried tone as he looked in the rear view mirror back to Greg.

"Don't worry so much, Wesley. I made sure to take another of my pain pills while you guys loaded up the car. I should be okay for the car ride. Besides I've got Xander and Faith back to help take my mind off should the pain get to intense. I've got plenty of mothers," grumbled Greg as he lay his head down on Xander's lap. Wesley had used a small spell over Greg's entire body so that it couldn't move off the seat. It was decided that was a better way to go than to try and put a seat belt around Greg's bruised and broken body. Xander gently stroked his fingers through Greg's hair which was actually relaxing to both of them.

"Now Greg-sweetie be nice, you know Wesley is going to worry about you no matter what. You're the only descendant blood relative the poor man's got and he wants to make sure you stay around for a long time. I know you hate taking it easy, it goes against every part of your nature but just try for us please. Greg, you really had us all scared that you weren't going to make it through that first night in the hospital. I'm sorry if we seem like we are smothering you. I can only speak for myself but I will try and watch myself but you need to do what the doctors' say-take it easy and relax. I'm sure once we get to Ryan's there will be all kinds of things for you to do." Xander leaned down and kisses Greg's nose getting a soft giggle out of him. Everyone in the van smiled at the sound because it was the first giggle they had heard since before the attack. "Besides, just imagine how shocked Ryan is going to be when we all show up since I know your mom only said it was the two of us. Don't forget that he'll be finding out about long lost cousin-Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. To add in the fact we are bringing our friends Faith, Gunn, and Andrew with us will be shock. Of course I'm sure nothing will be a shocking as when Spike shows up later this week." Xander added the last part slyly just to see how Greg would react.

"You serious Xander? Spike is really going to come all the way out here to be with us?" Greg's eyes got huge and got this puppy doggy hopeful look on his face. It was Andrew who actually answered.

"He wanted to go with us but there was something he had to do first. I wasn't supposed to tell you but I know you'll all react okay. See, you know how he just started the courting of both Xander and Greg to become his consorts. Well when Greg was hurt the demon in Spike just went nuts. It took hours for Angel to calm down and he barely managed to keep Spike from running out into the sun to go after Greg. Now since that coven of witches thanked Angel by merging his soul and demon everyone knows that the demon has been closer to the surface. So the Angelus part understood how helpless Spike was feeling, even more so when Spike realized that even if he'd been by Greg's side he couldn't have prevented anything since the attackers were human. Angel decided he really owed Spike for abandoning him to the cruel hands of Darla when Angel and first got his soul. Angel called in some major favors he's had for decades. While we are on our way to Mr.Wolfe's back in California Spike is having surgery to remove the chip. Angel knows that Spike has the permanent soul and truly loves both Xander and Greg. Plus, even without the soul Spike was hopelessly devoted to who ever he gave is heart too. And in almost 200 years there have been less than a handful of people that Spike truly loved. Angel spoke to Giles at the council who agreed that Spike has more than proven himself and deserves to be able to protect his consorts. If anything the consorts will ground Spike more in human world than the demon world. Anyway, Spike should be here the day after tomorrow." Andrew finished his babble and glanced around the van blushing a little when he noticed everyone was staring at him. He ducked his head down refusing to make eye contact.

Wesley reached one hand back for Andrew to take. After a moment Andrew did take Wesley hand who then squeezed their hands together for a moment before letting go and focusing back on his driving. Faith leaned over and placed a kiss on Andrews's cheek. Between the two men she was learning there was more to relationships than just sex; she was even starting to crave the loving now sexual touches. While other may have thought the three of them, Andrew, Wesley, and herself-Faith made an odd threesome. In reality however they really balanced each other out. Wesley helped both of them with their demons from there dark times. He also was there to give Faith the bondage and dominance she sometimes craved and she was there to give him an outlet for those same cravings. While Andrew was a much more fragile and gentle lover. There was a lot most people didn't know about him, about how horrible it was for him growing up, about all the trauma he's been through and managed to stay relatively sane. Andrew helped them stay in touch with humanity and remember what to fight for. In fact right after Faith kisses Andrew's cheek, he curled up next her side and laid his head on her chest to take a nap. Any other guy she would have thought was trying to feel her up but Andrew she knew just wanted to hear her heartbeat while he slept.

The rest of the ride was quiet with everyone in their own thoughts or just soaking in the feel of their loved one. Gunn glanced around the van and thought about how his life and changed so much in just a couple of years. Here in went from the poor inner minority part of a large city to living with a much of fairly wealthy gay white folks. Although he guessed the technical term would be bisexual since most of them had been with both genders at some point in their lives. Even though the powers had told Angel to start making a new crew to work with him in LA, it still hurt Gunn that he was being replaced. Now he understands that for whatever reason he was need here in Miami. Gunn was hopeful as he looked out the window taking in the neighborhood they would be living in for the foreseeable future. Maybe he'll even find a special someone of his own. It was getting a little lonely now that most of his friends were hooking up. Unfortunately things hadn't worked out between Fred and him but they still remained good friends. Finally they were turning into the driveway of one Ryan Wolfe's house. They got out in an orderly fashion and quickly got Greg settled in his wheelchair. Leaving everything else in the van they headed toward the front door. There was already someone knocking on the door a few feet ahead of them. The door was opened fairly quickly by Ryan.

"What are you doing here now?!" shouted Ryan at the person on his porch.

* * *

Several phone calls were made to Washington DC and New York City. Once three men hung up the phone after talking to their mothers they quickly went to track down their bosses.

* * *

Tony Dinozzo cleared his throat nervously as he approached his boss, Jethro Gibbs, a man he equally respected and lusted after. Gibbs looks up from the report he was working on to glare at Tony.

"Boss, I'm afraid I need to use the time given by the Family Medical Leave act. I need to leave right away and won't be back for a minimum of six weeks. My baby cousin was brutally beaten and almost killed out in Vegas, because the stupid cops there heard he was gay and didn't respond to his please for back-up and help. He's been sent to another cousin in Miami but they need all the help they can get. So I can either take the leave time or hand in my resignation now. I'm sorry, Boss, but my family has to come first," finished Tony trying to bring himself to make eye contact with Gibbs. Logically Tony knew that he had basically no chance with Gibbs who was definitely straight since he had 3 ex-wives and an ex who was now the Director, but Tony also knew that the suddenness and length of the trip ended even the slimmest chance he had.

Gibbs wanted to tell Tony that he couldn't go because work needed him. But that wasn't true. The truth was Gibbs needed Tony almost as much as he needed his coffee. Ever since he laid eyes on the younger man Gibbs had been plagued with dreams and fantasies of a naked Tony surrendering to Gibbs every command and desire. Some days it took all the restraint he learned over the years to keep from just grabbing Tony and dragging him into the nearest storage closet to have his wicked way with Tony. Gibbs looked closely at Tony and was actually very worried with what he saw there. Tony looked scared and out of his mind with worry for his cousin. "Why was he sent to Miami instead of staying in a familiar place to recover?"

"Because it turns out that it was more than just a random attack. The group that attacked Greg has members in lots of different law enforcement organizations across the country. There goal is to brutally kill all homosexuals. No victim has followed through with pressing charges either due to fear or "suicide". Although every single one of those suicides looks very staged. They got a little sloppy on the attack on Greg. So convinced that Greg was going to die that they let it slip as to the identity of a few of the attackers. Now a few in the Vegas Dept are trying to cover up the crime and run Greg out of town. I know it looks like it worked but really it was the safest place for them to be. My cousin Ryan's boss-Horatio Caine, has contacts all through Miami-both with cops and those on the street. Plus the rest of my cousins are getting there as soon as possible. All of us are in law enforcement of some sort. I really need to call and get a plane ticket boss."

"No you don't."

"Boss, please, I really don't want to have to quit but I have to go for my family."

"Tony, shut-up for a second. It sounds like there is a high probability of a military involvement in this. As such it would fall under us. So you are going wait one more hour and then get on the plane with all of us, the team is going with you Tony. There's no way I'm letting you out of my sight for six weeks. Who knows what kinda trouble you could get into? Now I will go inform the Director. You go tell McGee and Abby, also tell McGee I said no kissing Abby at work." Gibbs quickly walked away from the shell shocked Tony.

After a moment a huge smile crossed Tony's face when he realized Gibbs didn't react to gay part of the attacks. Only that the attackers could be dirtying the military name. And the fact that Gibbs wanted to help Tony and was making a pretty lame excuse to do so gave him even more hope. It was with a bit lighter of a heart that Tony headed to Abby's lab to tell her the travel plans.

* * *

Martin poured himself a glass of scotch and sighed heavily. It had been a horrible week for them all but especially poor Martin, who had tried so hard to save that man earlier. But he just wouldn't listen and before Martin knew what to think there was then man's blood on his face and floor thanks to a sharpshooter. Sam had ripped into Martin afterward about how it was his entire fault and what a prejudice asshole he was. Martin and gone home seriously thinking about taking a leap from his balcony to see if he could fly for once when he heard a knock at the door. Reluctantly Martin answered it and was surprised when his boss and Danny pushed their way into his apartment.

"What are you guys doing here? I know you had plans this weekend for a romantic getaway for the two of you to Vermont." Martin asked genuinely shocked that they cared enough to stop by even if they were on their way out town. He was a little jealous that they both had each other to give and receive comfort from after hard cases. Martin did take a little comfort in the fact that he was one of the few that knew about their relationship.

"Martin, we were worried about you. Martin, you tried your best but you can't help someone if they won't let themselves be helped." Jack talked in a soothing voice as he slowly moved towards Martin as though he were a skittish animal.

"Yeah Partner, you did a great job, ignore what Sam said, I think she was just PMS'ing today or she's jealous of your good looks," grinned Danny as he slowly moved in behind Martin.

Before Martin could even really understand what was happening the two men had him sandwiched between them in a firm hug. Jack began kissing Martin's having longed to taste it or a very long time. Danny began nibbling Martin's collarbone, grinning up at Jack when heard the whimpers and pleas for more that Martin was making. Unfortunately before they could go any further the phone rang and Martin gave them an apologetic look before answering it. Jack and Danny could only hear this end of the call but whatever Martin was being told was not good news and in fact Martin looked close to tears. Quickly Jack and Danny moved to embrace Martin between them while he talked on the phone; there was nothing sexual about this hug, purely comfort. After a moment a shaky Martin hung up the phone before reaching out and grabbing a hold of both Jack and Danny as if to ground him in the here and now.

"How would you guys feel about taking your long weekend trip with me down to Miami instead of the bed and breakfast in Vermont? See my cousin was hurt very badly, almost died, and he's still in danger that the attackers may try and finish the job so he can't testify against them. But not a lot of cops will protect him since it was cops who let him get hurt in the first place. It got around the Vegas station that Greg was gay and so when a call happened where Greg desperately needed back-up and help no one came until it was almost too late. There is also some evidence that the attack was done by either cops or someone from the military. I just have to get down to Miami now. Greg is the baby of the family and has always been special. He was born premature and almost didn't make it but he's a tough little guy. So, will you guys come with me?" Martin asked timidly.

* * *

In another part of New York another man was about to get an unwanted message from a man he was growing to care a dangerous amount for. As Mac walked into his office he pressed play on the answering machine.

"Mac, I'm sorry I have to do this by phone. I quit! I know that their have been rumors about Sonny Sasone and me but I was never part of that group, not that you or anyone else believes me. But that's not the real reason I'm quitting. I have a family emergency in Miami. My baby cousin was almost beaten to death and his life is still in danger. I need to be there to protect him with my other cousins. I don't know how long this will last which is why I'm quitting. Plus this way you didn't have to worry about how you could legally fire me. Tell Stella and Don Goodbye for me, especially if I don't get out of this adventure alive. I enjoyed working with you while it lasted. Bye" There was a pause like Danny wanted to say something else but nothing was said and a dial tone quickly took over.

Mac just stared at the phone in shock and horror. He heard a gasp and looked up to see Stella and Don standing in the door way. From the looks on their faces they had heard the entire message. Mac didn't know what to do so he just picked up the nearest thing, a coffee mug, and threw it at the way, slightly satisfied as it shattered in a bunch of pieces. Mac didn't know what he was going to do without Danny, he needed him, he really needed Danny back, it was like an ache in his chest and man had just barely left the city. Mac just stood in a daze. Stella and Don looked at each other again and nodded. Each quickly grabbed an arm of Mac's and lead him out of the building after making sure to leave the letters of resignation that Stella had started keeping handy once she spotted that Mac was in love with the boy. Don and Stella managed to get the dazed Mac into a limo and to the airport without much of a fuss. Mac did start to cling harder to Don than Stella which was fine with her. Stella never really told anyone but she had a bit of a talent as a seer and she knew that the only way Mac and Danny could survive as a couple was with Don being part of the relationship. He balanced everything out. Stella was even surprised that they got Mac on the plane without problems. But the second the plane was in the air it seemed like Mac realized everything that was happening and started shaking badly.

"Shh, it's going to be okay Mac, I promise. We are going to get Danny back and then tell him how much we love him," Don quickly moved the arm rest up and out of the way before pulling Mac into his arms. Slowly Mac stopped shaking but he gripped Don's shirt tightly afraid he'd leave too. Don just kept rubbing Mac's back in slow soothing. Eventually Mac closed his eyes and just laid his head on Don's chest so he could hear Don's heartbeat "So just don't worry about anything. Stella and I have everything under control. You just try and get some rest."

Stella just glanced across the isle at two of her boys and smiled. Now they just had to get Danny back and everything would be good once again.

* * *

So while Greg's family worked on traveling to him there were much more sinister travel arrangements being made. Only time would tell who would reach Greg first, his family or his wanna be killers.

End Chapter 1

* * *

Thanks for reading my fic. I am open to pairing suggestions for those I have left single, you can combine any series and any gender, even turn established couples into hot threesomes. Also I could use some suggestions on a name for Greg's evil ex-girlfriend that the family wants to see burned at the stake (I'm thinking about using Paris Hilton combined Nicole Richie as the model). Also if anyone else is interested being a beta, even if you just want to beta one of my stories, it would be a big help to both me and my friend (she's a full time high school English teacher who just started dating too but still agreed to be my beta even though she doesn't enjoy slash, ain't she a sweetie!).

I don't know much about OCD but I would be grateful if anyone can give me some tips on portraying Ryan and his OCD. Thanks!


End file.
